Tidak Ada yang Sempurna
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Setiap orang pasti mempunyai kelemahannya sendiri kan? Begitu pula Asano Gakushu dan Akabane Karma mereka mempunyai hal tersebut. Warning! Yaoi KaruAsa
1. Prolog

**Assasination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan uhuksedikituhuk OOC, Crack Pair! KaruAsa #smirk, Typos, DLL**

 **Genre: Family, Romance DLL**

 **.**

 **Tidak Ada yang Sempurna by Leomi no Kitsune**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Plak!

Asano Gakushu hanya terbelalak seketika. Dapat dirasakan panas menjalar di bagian kiri wajah, menimbulkan rasa nyeri. Namun hal tersebut bukanlah perhatiannya, hatinya bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan pipi yang telah menjadi korban.

"Sebagai seorang ayah aku kecewa padamu **Gakushu** "

Gakushu, sudah lama sekali seorang Gakuho tak memanggil namanya. Ironis, nama tersebut terlantun pada suasana seperti ini.

Asano hanya terdiam membisu. Masih shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa detik lalu. Sedangakan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai 'ayah' menatapnya dingin, lebih membekukan dari pada biasanya.

Keheningan merajai. Aura menyesakkan menyelimuti ruang kepala sekolah.

Asano masih kukuh tak mau membuka mulut. Nyalinya untuk sekedar berbicara telah hilang, bahkan untuk menjelaskan atau memberi alasan atas kekalahannya dalam peringkat rangking 1 oleh Akabane Karma. Ya ayahnya murka karena hal _sepele_ tersebut. Tentu saja sepele baginya, namun untuk ukuran tuan Asano Gakuho itu merupakan hal yang memalukan dari putranya.

"Cukup keluar dari ruangan ku sekarang" kepala sekolah smp Kunugigaoka kembali duduk dan focus pada berkas pekerjaannya, tak menghiraukan anak yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapan mejanya. Tersadar Asano pun perlahan keluar ruangan namun sebelum sampai menutup pintu terdengar-

"Jangan membuatku malu lagi"

-lalu pintu tertutup tidak membalas sedikitpun perkataan ayahnya.

…

 _Posisi ke dua_

 _Tamparan_

' _Sebagai seorang ayah aku kecewa padamu Gakushu'_

 _Sebegitu burukkah ia dimata ayahnya?_

Berjalan dengan kepala menunduk bukanlah ciri khas seorang Asano Gakushu, akan tetapi pengecualian untuk hari ini dan Sakakibara Ren khawatir ketika melihatnya.

"Asano-kun?" langkah Asano berhenti, ia pun mendongak melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ren…" kelu. Berbicara di depan sahabatnya saja untuk sekarang terasa sulit.

Sakakibara melangkah maju menghampiri Asano, dalam pandangan walaupun yang terlihat adalah muka datar nan dingin seorang ketua osis ini, namun sebagai sahabat Sakakibara bisa melihat semuanya begitu jelas. Mata yang agak berkaca-kaca serta ada lebam di pipi. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Tangannya perlahan membungkus tubuh didepannya secara hati-hati. Memberi isyarat agar Asano bisa mengandalkan dirinya sebagai sandaran akan kejamnya dunia.

"Ren-"

"Sssttt menangislah. Jangan ragu kau membutuhkannya sekarang. Mungkin laki-laki tak pernah boleh menangis, tapi kau juga seorang manusia yang punya hati kan Asano-kun?"

Isak tangis pun keluar dari bibir Asano walaupun lirih dan hanya Sakakibara yang mendengar, serta pundak yang basah akibat air mata.

Beruntung disana keadaan lorong sepi. Akan sangat menarik perhatian saat seorang ketua osis memperlihatkan kelemahannya, walaupun hal tersebut kini sedang tidak terpikirkan oleh sang Ace kelas 3 A.

Tak ada yang sadar walau keadan lorong sekolah sedang sepi, tetapi ada seseorang bermata merkuri melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

'Itu si sombong ketua osis dan sekertarisnya kan?'

…

Kelas 3 E begitu hening seperti biasanya pada saat pelajaran Koro-sensi berlangsung. Namun, ada yang janggal. Semua manik di kelas yang mendapat julukan 'terbobrok' itu hanya melirik diam-diam kearah si pelaku pembuat suasana aneh ini. Aneh? iya karena tidak ada insiden ancaman pembunuhan sensei dikelas oleh si licik dan paling cerdas se smp Kunugigaoka itu.

Yang dilirik malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Melamun.

Brak!

"Karma-kun kau tak memperhatikan pelajaran?" nada manis namun mengancam di lontarkan si pembuat rencana menghancurkan bumi, bisa dilihat warna tubuhnya merah pertanda ia marah.

Mengedip. Karma tersadar dan matanya langsung menatap Koro-sensei.

"Ada apa sensei?" seisi kelas langsung menghela napas begitupun dengan sang guru. Nadanya itu lho, polos sekali.

"Apa yang Karma-kun pikirkan sampai mengabaikan pelajaranku?"

Karma kembali terdiam, ia ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat iseng mengunjungi gedung utama sekolah, dan pemandangan ambigu lah yang menyambut. "Tak ada yang aku pikirkan sensei, hanya bingung saja"

"Bingung?" senyum misterius pun muncul di bibir Karma.

"Iya bingung, dengan cara apa lagi aku membunuh mu" seketika tangan Karma mengayun secepat kilat, pada tubuh Koro-sensei dengan pisau anti senseinya. Yang menghindar secepat kilat menuju depan kelas kembali membuat Karma mendecih dan terkekeh senang.

Koro-sensei mengomel seketika tentang aturan pada saat pelajaran tak ada yang boleh menyerangnya, semua harus focus pada pelajaran. Karma mengabaikan omelan senseinya dan kembali melamun. Membuat murid kelas 3 E terheran akan tingkah tumben kalemnya seorang Akabane Karma.

Kenapa seorang Akabane Karma begitu memikirkan sekali acara pelukan Asano Gakushu dengan Sakakibara Ren?

…

"-aku mohon"

Karma menaikkan alis heran, walaupun ada sesungging senyum sinis terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Seorang angota five Virtuoso memohon padanya? Sungguh suatu keajaiban.

Menatap seorang Sakakibara Ren lekat-lekat, ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang di depannya ini, "Beri aku penjelasan, apa untungnya bagiku?"

Hening.

Sakakibara Ren diam berusaha untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tidak ada"

Hah?

"Kau bercanda?" Mood Karma seketika hilang untuk mempermainkan Sakakibara, ia merasa dirinya lah yang dipermainkan. "Ah-" seketika ide pun muncul,

"Baiklah aku menerimanya"

Sekarang Sakakibara menatap Karma dengan dahi mengerut, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Karma menyeringai "Tidak ada"

"Jangan berbohong"

"Kau sendiri menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Impas kan?"

Sakakibara menghela napas, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya mengandalkan insting serta naluri. Walaupun akalnya menolak bahwa ini adalah ide tergila yang pernah ia lakukan namun hanya untuk Asano Gakushu, dia akan melakukan apa saja.

"Deal?" Karma menyodorkan tangan, meminta kesepakatan dan Sakakibara menerimanya.

"Deal"

 **TBC**

 **25-02-2016**

 **Leomi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Assasination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **A/n: disini Leo langsung update 2 kali dan ini leo bikin KaruAsa bukan karena benci AsaKaru akan tetapi karena Leo suka sama crack pairing :D**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan uhuksedikituhuk OOC, Crack Pair! KaruAsa #smirk, Typos, DLL**

 **Genre: Family, Romance DLL**

 **.**

 **Tidak Ada yang Sempurna by Leomi no Kitsune**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sruuut!

Asano Gakushuu berusaha focus terhadap proposal-proposal yang tengah ia kerjakan, walaupun bisa di lihat dahinya berkerut pertanda menahan kekesalan.

Sruuuuuuut!

Ctak! Perempatan siku-siku tercetak di dahi, 'sabar Gakushuu abaikan saja suara menyebalkan itu' kembali setelah menyelesaikan proposal, dia mengambil kembali proposal lain yang harus di teliti dan ditandatangani. Akan tetapi-

Sruuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Brak!

"HENTIKAN ITU AKABANE!"

Karma cukup terkejut dengan respon ketua osis yang begitu ekspresif, namun ia malah tersenyum jahil.

"Habis ketua osis membosankan sih"

Asano hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan membunuh terhadap rivalnya itu. Ia memijit kepalanya yang sudah pening bertambah sakit saat seorang Akabane Karma beberapa hari ini mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Entah apa alasannya Karma menempel terus padanya bagaikan Stalker namun ini secara terang-terangan.

Jangan pikir Asano tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengusir setan merah ini. Banyak yang telah ia lakukan bahkan sampai coretterpaksacoret mengadukan hal ini kepada kepala dewan. Namun, sungguh yang ia dapatkan tak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan.

 **Flashback: On**

"Saya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Akabane Karma yang selalu mengikuti saya beberapa hari ini. Serta masuk sembarangan pada gedung utama, bukankah itu melanggar peraturan untuk siswa kelas 3 E?" Asano berkata datar walaupun sempat ada penekanan pada beberapa kata terutama yang terakhir.

Sementara orang yang di bicarakan hanya menatap pada jendela ruangan kepala dewan sekolah tersebut. Menikmati sekali view dari pemandangan keseluruhan sekolah smp Kunugigaoka, yah walaupun kelas E pasti tidak akan terlihat. Lah, wong emang letaknya di daerah gunung mana mungkin terlihat.

Sang Kepala dewan melirik kearah Karma, terlihat sekali bocah berambut merah tersebut tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan orang disampingnya.

"Akabane Karma"

Karma yang masih belum puas melihat- lihat segera menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya agak keras.

"Ya?" kepala dimiringkan.

"Untuk apa anda melakukan pelanggaran tersebut?" Kepala dewan mengetahui di balik sikap acuh dari Karma sebenarnya dia mendengarkan.

Karma mengerutkan kening lalu, "Oh…"

"Sebagai kompensasi mungkin?"

'Kompensasi?' Asano terdiam bingung.

Asano Gakuho membeo, "Atas dasar?"

"Rangkin pertama di sekolah untuk semua kelas 3?" Smirk.

Crap!

Dua pasang mata bermarga Asano menatap bingung, khusus bagi yang junior ditambah perasaan was-was.

"Yah.." Karma menyeringai lebar lalu matanya melirik kearah ketua osis sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku menolak kembali ke kelas A namun sebagai gantinya aku di perbolehkan keluar masuk gedung utama dengan syarat mempertahankan nilaiku. Bagaimana? Cukup adil kan?"

Double crap!

 **Flasback : Off**

Bisa tebak mendapat perlindungan dari sekolah tidak di dapat, dan Asano sekarang hanya mampu pasrah.

"Sana pulang! Ini sudah larut malam" Asano melirik jam yang berada di ruang osis, pukul 8.30 p.m. Sebenarnya bisa saja Asano mengusir Karma menggunakan kekerasan, namun ia tak mau menambah masalah dengan sang ayah. Serta dimana wibawa nya nanti sebagai ketua osis.

"Oh, mengkhawatirkan ku?" Alis dinaik turunkan, menggoda Asano untuk melayangkan tinjunya terhadap setan merah ini.

Asano menarik napas "Dari pada menggangguku disini, makanya aku menyuruh mu pulang. Bukan mengkhawatirkan mu baka!" sambil melayangkan tatapan 'pede sekali kau!'

Karma menyeringai, siapa sangka sang rival begitu menyenangkan untuk di goda. Seandainya ia tahu lebih awal pasti hari-harinya takkan jenuh. "Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kau juga pulang ketua osis"

Mendengus, Asano sungguh bingung menghadapi makluk bebal tersebut. Beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Karma yang duduk di ujung meja sana (berhadapan dengan Asano namun meja tersebut panjang). Kini jarak mereka satu meter dengan Karma yang masih duduk di singgasana nya, saling bertatapan mata.

"Sebenaranya apa yang kau inginkan dariku Akabane?"

Alis terangkat, ekspresi serius terpatri di wajah Karma. Asano menunggu penjelasan, sungguh keberadaan Karma membuatnya muak seketika. Siapa yang tidak muak akan rival yang dimana tingkahnya amat menyebalkan dan dialah yang menyebabkan seorang kepala dewan sekolah smp Kunigigaoka berani menampar wajah anak nya sendiri hanya karena ia kemarin rangking ke dua.

 _Sakit hati? Ya_

 _Marah? Ya_

 _Ingin balas-_

"Aku akan membebaskanmu"

Mengerjap. Asano tersadar dari lamunan.

"Apa?"

Karma mendengus sebal orang didepannya ini sedikit loading.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang"

"Hei! Maksudku itu dari apa?! Apa yang mebuatku-"

"Sangkar emasmu"

Mata Asano melebar seketika. "Kau-" tak bisa melanjutkan ucapan, Asano masih di liputi keterkejutan.

 _Bagaimana mungkin…_

Karma berdiri menghampiri sang ketua osis yang terpaku di tempat. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Asano berbisik,

"…"

"!"

 _Lalu yang dia ingat adalah ucapan mengejutkan (kedua kalinya) dari Karma, dua belah daging yang menyentuh bibirnya, diakhiri dengan bogem mentah refleksnya tak lupa kebingungan menyertai. Selanjutnya kabur untuk menghubungi dalang di balik semua ini._

…

Tut Tut Tut-

" **Halo?"**

" **Ren apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan?"**

 **TBC**

A/N: Yuhuuuu! Ada yang kangen dengan Leo? (reader:siapa lu?)hiks ya Leo emang bukan author yang baik, fanfic yang dulu di hapus semua dengan alasan Leo tidak sanggup melanjutkan hiks#digampar. Semoga saja fanfic yang ini tidak bernasib sama seperti yang lain. Maka mohon bantuannya sebagai penghuni baru ini#bungkuk90derajat

 **Leomi**

 **25-02-2016**


	3. Chapter 2: Tantangan

Tap tap tap

Berlari. Hanya itu yang di lakukan oleh Asano, entah menuju kemana ia tak peduli. Sudah berkali-kali menubruk banyak orang hingga terhenti karena kali ini dirinya pun ikut terpelanting kebelakang.

Bruk!

"Asano?"

Mendongak, melihat siapa seseorang yang di tubruknya dimana ternyata mengenal dirinya.

Seorang bernama Isogai Yuuma lah kini menatap kearah Asano dengan pandangan heran.

"Mengapa kau err-" pemuda ikemen menoleh kanan kiri memastikan mungkin di sekitar sini ada teman-teman yang selalu bersama Asano, "-berlarian di tengah malam? Sendirian?"

Tengah malam eh?

Masih dalam keadaan duduk Asano (mengabaikan pejalan kaki) mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

11.23 p.m

"Bukan tengah malam, tapi hampir tengah malam" bisiknya lirih

"Sama saja, toh sama-sama sudah larut malam"

Tersentak lalu menatap Isogai yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan wajahnya sambil berjongkok, menampilkan senyum.

"Dari pada duduk disini dan berlari-lari tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumah ku Asano?"

 **Assasination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan uhuksedikituhuk OOC, KaruAsa#smirk, Typos, DLL**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak Ada yang Sempurna by Leomi no Kitsune**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mendesis air mendidih, pisau beradu dengan talenan, serta bunyi penggorengan minyak, terdengar dalam dapur merangkap ruang makan tersebut.

Jika diperhatikan disini begitu sederhana, hanya ada 2 buah kursi beserta meja makan dan dapur dengan peralatan seadanya namun mampu membuat sang ketua kelas 3 E ini bisa menciptakan makanan sekelas koki bintang lima.

Asano terpukau dengan kelihaian tangan Isogai ketika memasak, begitu lincah dan teliti bahkan memotong bawang setipis mungkin hanya dalam beberapa detik itu merupakan sesuatu yang waw karena dirinya pasti tidak bisa menyaingi hal tersebut.

Puk puk

"Nah selesai"

Isogai tersenyum puas dan senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat ekspresi terpana dari Ketua Osis di depannya.

Asano masih terdiam, melihat hidangan di depannya ini begitu membangkitkan selera. Siapa yang menyangka hanya sup tofu dan udon di tambah nasi panas bisa membuat lidahnya ingin segera mencicipinya.

"Jangan dilihat saja dong ayo dimakan" Isogai berkata dengan cengiran terpatri di wajah.

Tersadar ia segera berdeham, walau samar tetapi Isogai bisa melihat semu merah menghiasi pipi Asano, Isogai terkekeh.

"Maaf"

"E-eh tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya mengingatkan mu nanti nasi nya dingin" kembali terkekeh, Asano mengangguk.

"Itadakimasu"

Mereka mengucapkan bersama, makan di tengah malam bukan kebiasaan Asano pengecualian untuk hari ini dimana ia tak sempat makan tadi.

Satu sendok suapan masuk dalam mulut Asano, rasanya...

Luar biasa

Isogai menyuap makanan sambil memperhatikan orang di depannya yang sedang makan dengan lahap tersebut. Sebenarnya tadi ia refleks mengajak Ketua Osis ini untuk mampir ketika melihat keadannya yang begitu-

-seperti anak kecil kehilangan arah.

Tatapan yang kosong serta tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Bukan tubuh kedinginan walau hari telah pada puncaknya, namun karena hal lain. Isogai tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Asano seperti itu.

* * *

Pada pukul 06.30 a.m masih terbilang sangat pagi untuk mayoritas pelajar jepang, namun tidak untuk pemuda bermarga Akabane ini.

Karma duduk terdiam dibangku, masih bisa dirasakan nyeri pada bagian dalam mulutnya. Kekuatan seorang Asano Gakushuu memang tak boleh diremehkan, namun hal itu memang pantas di dapatkan atas perbuatan tidak senonohnya kemarin.

Grek!

Menoleh kearah sumber suara lantas matanya melebar atas siapa orang yang duduk di samping bangkunya.

Asano Gakushu menatap tajam Karma, ya mengapa tadi si setan merah ini terkejut itu karena atas kedatangan dirinya.

Beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Karma, menarik kerahnya lalu menabrakkan kedua belah bibir mereka membuat Karma tersentak kaget.

Cup

"Aku sudah memenuhi syarat pertama yang lainnya akan kupenuhi setelah kau berhasil melakukannya" berbisik lirih serta langsung memalingkan muka, mencegah warna merah di pipi terlihat orang di depannya.

Sontak Karma langsung tertawa, membuat Asano mendelik seketika.

"Ahahaha aduh perutku sakit ahaha"

"Berhenti tertawa!"

Tentu saja Karma tertawa, merasa konyol atas kekhawatiran nya terhadap laki-laki bersurai stroberi ini dikira akan di caci maki atau bertambah benci dengannya eh siempu yang dikhawatirin malah datang langsung kepadanya dan memberikan tantangan serta sebuah kecupan selamat pagi.

"Hentikan tawa mu Akabane!"

"Ahaha iya iya aduh"

Tawa Karma berhenti perlahan walau kini bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menawan.

"Sesuai keinginan mu Ketua Osis"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Aku akan membebaskan mu dari sangkar emas dengan syarat-**  
_

 _ **-menjadi murid kelas E dan serahkan hatimu untukku"**_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Maaf kalau pendek, jujur Leo gak pernah bisa bikin fanfic yang panjang. Kalau maksain biasanya feel dari ceritanya hilang jadi gomen ne minna :(**

 **Saat nya bales review**

 **Lune Sonya: Leo gak janji gak ngegantung lho/dirajamlune/ ini udah bikin lanjutannya maaf kalau pendek hiks ;( ahh Arigatou udah suka sama ceritanya :D jangan sampe bosen ya sama cerita yang ini XD makasiih Lune ^_^**

 **Cimplo: Salam kenal juga say~ tentu saja boleh gak ada larangan untuk review fanfic ini malah Leo pingin di review sampe tamat juga gak apa-apa kok hihihi XD syukur kalau bukan crack/kegirangan/ Iya nih Karma kan sadist dan Gakushu kan masokis jadi pasangan SadoMaso khekhekhe/tawanista/ tentang Ren sama Karma kesepakatan itu nanti bakal ada kok entah chap berapa tapi pasti ada/nospoiler/biarkepo/ itu bukan review nyampah tapi review cintah~ makasih udah nungguin maaf chap ini pendek(baca:banget) pasti Leo banyakin ratapan Gakushuu karena Leo juga seneng nyiksa dia/munculkelabang/ makasih ya say udah review cerita ini :D**

 **Seizen-seijuurou: Udah di review tanpa komen juga Leo udah seneng kok :) makasih udah review :D**

 **chenchuuu: iya dia jeles karena belum pernah meluk Gakushuu#Ahay! Makasih udah mau repot nunggu :) ah iya setelah di baca ulang memang ada typo nanti kapan-kapan(?) Leo edit XD/bohongdia/ Arigatou sudah memberi tahu ada typo Leo akan lebih berhati-hati dalam penulisan, iya makasih salam tampar juga, Leomi p.s: syukur deh bukan crack karena hal seperti ini selalu menimbulkan war pair(?)**

 **kiyoha: AKHIRNYA LEO KESAMPAIAN BIKIN FIC KARUASA JUGA Q.Q Leo sendiri juga senang XD bikin asupan buat sendiri, salam kenal juga Kiyoha~ iya nih kenapa bapak begitu jahat sama anak seunyu Gakushu pak? itu memang bikin bangga keluarga tapi kan gak merhatiin perasaannya anak tuh/lirikgakuhou/ Karma kan gitu-gitu tsundere jadi ya begitulah(?) Kyaaa Leo juga sebenernya sempet salah fokus mau bikin RenAsa tapi tapi tapiiii udah di todong pistol sama Karma/keringetdingin/ masih kok, makasih udah mau nunggu :D soal Karma sama Ren nanti ada kok entah chap berapa tapi bakal muncul, Gakushuu bukan malu-malu dia shock(?) Ini lanjut maaf kalau pendek ya hiks ;(**

 **Guest: Ini lanjut, makasih udah review :)**

 **E-pyon: Baru permulaan yang sudah sadomaso XD Iya ini Karma jadi seme dan Gakushuu jadi uke betapa indahnya dunia/yha/ lanjut mimpinya tapi lanjut juga reviewnya XD Ini udah lanjut, maaf ya kalau pendek hiks ;(**

 **P.s: Entah kenapa Leo ngerasa ini kok menjurus haremxukegakushu yak? XD**


	4. Chapter 3: First Class

"Perkenalkan nama saya Asano Gakushuu, mantan Ketua Osis serta murid kelas A dan menjadi murid kelas E mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya minna" Membungkuk 90 derajat selama beberapa detik lalu bangkit berdiri.

Hening

Matanya memindai seluruh isi kelas, bisa di lihat penghuni kelas ini menunjukkan ekspresi sama yaitu err shock(?) yah kecuali Karma sih.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN?!"

Hanya satu kata kesan pertama Asano pada kelas E.

Kompak.

 **Assasination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan uhuksedikituhuk OOC, KaruAsa #smirk, Typos, DLL**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak Ada yang Sempurna by Leomi no Kitsune**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya masih memandang tak percaya kearah Asano, tidak ada suara gaduh yang menyertai akibat masih diliputi rasa heran dan bingung.

Asano Gakushuu masuk kelas E

Asano Gakushuu masuk kelas E

Asano Gakushuu masuk kelas E

Asano yang itu, yang menjabat ketua Osis itu loh anaknya kepala dewan sekolah. Iya yang itu kenapa bisa masuk kelas E?

Kok bisa?

Bisalah buktinya orang di depan sana bahkan sampai memperkenalkan diri lagi.

Batin hampir semua siswa di kelas tersebut, karena Karma tidak masuk di dalamnya.

"Ehem!" Karasuma berdehem, agar para siswa memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengajarkan kalian pelajaran matematika karena dia sedang-"

Grek!

Woooshh

"Ohayou!-"

"-pergi, hei! bukankah tadi kau minta izin untuk ke Brazil?!" Sekarang Karasuma memandang jengkel makhluk di hadapannya,

"Nurufufufu, aku mengabaikan pertandingan sepak bola saat tahu ada murid baru yang masuk kelas E" Koro-sensei berkata sambil memandang Asano.

Koro-sensei bisa merasakan pandangan Asano mengarah padanya, ia merasa ada yang janggal akan tatapan Asano.

"Kau itu...apa?"

Kentara sekali nada suaranya bingung melihat eksitensi makhluk aneh didepannya. Asano memindai dari atas lalu kebawah tubuh Koro-sensei lalu kembali ke atas, dimana membuat Koro-sensei memekik dan menyilangkan kedua tangan tentakelnya, "Aw! Asano-kun jangan melihatku seperti itu~!"

Ctak!

Perempatan jalan tercetak di masing-masing jidat yang melihat adegan tersebut tak terkecuali Asano sendiri.

Kelemahan Koro-sensei ke xxx: Dia geer sekali jika ada yang melihati tubuhnya -_-"

"Eh?" Nagisa bergumam kecil namun masih terdengar oleh Kayano yang duduk disamping bangkunya.

Kayano bertanya, "Ada apa Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa segera menoleh kearah si penanya, "Tidak, aku heran-" sekarang ia melihat Koro-sensei sedang menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya di sambut anggukan-anggukan paham dari Asano, membuat seisi kelas sweetdrop.

"-bagaimana mungkin orang yang masuk kelas E tidak di beri tahu perihal Koro-sensei?" Kayano terdiam sama tidak tahu nya seperti Nagisa.

Pertanyaan Nagisa pun terjawab seketika beberapa detik selanjutnya.

"Bolehkah aku memegang tangan mu sensei?" Asano berkata dengan nada antusias, membayangkan bagaimana tekstur tangan makhluk gurita kuning tersebut.

Disambut Koro-sensei "Nurufufufu tentu saja boleh! Asano-kun"

Karasuma sebenarnya ingin menginterupsi pembicaraan Asano dengan Koro-sensei, karena mereka telah membuang waktu belajar kelas selama 15 menit, namun...

Asano yang kelewat antusias tidak sengaja terpeleset tubuhnya limbung ke belakang dimana Koro-sensei segera menangkap tubuh Asano akan tetapi...

Craaaasssshhhh!

Semua mata terbelalak seketika,

"Nurufufufu untung saja sensei sudah mengantisipasi hal ini"

Asano terkejut, "Apa-" yang terjadi? ingin ia melanjutkannya tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kaku.

"Sensei sudah merasakan kejanggalan ini, kemampuan yang Asano-kun lakukan yaitu akting serta bela diri sangat menakjubkan! bahkan kau lebih hebat di bandingkan akting seluruh siswa kelas E! walaupun sensei harus mengorbankan cake spesial limited edition dari Prancis! hiks hiks ini semua salah Sugino-kun!" Diakhiri jeritan lebay Koro-sensei.

("Kenapa jadi aku yang di salahkan Sensei?!"

"Ini karena Sugino-kun tidak membawa sarung tangan baseball membuat sensei harus mengorbankan cake itu!"

"Kan biasanya sensei bawa untuk berjaga-jaga! dan darimana sensei tahu aku tidak membawanya?!")

bla bla bla

Kelemahan Koro-sensei ke xxx: Sangat suka makanan manis-manis.

Kini sepatu kanan Asano kotor dengan krim berwarna-warni, Asano hanya memandang datar sepatunya. Walaupun dalam hati sedikit merutuk, well sepatu anti senseinya ini menguras uang tabungan hampir setengahnya. Hari pertama di pakai malah sudah kotor begini.

Puk

"Tenang Asano-kun sensei punya cadangannya untuk mu. Dan jangan sedih masih banyak waktu untuk membunuhku" sambil menyerahkan sepatu hitam dengan model sama walau bukan dengan bahan dasar anti sensei.

Asano menatap sebentar Koro-sensei lalu mengangguk dan mengambil sepatu tersebut, setelah itu langsung menggantinya.

Semua mata sempat terpana melihat aksi pembunuhan tadi, bahkan Karasuma mengakui kecerdikan dalam menggunakan beladiri yang dipraktekan Asano tadi.

Bagaimana tidak, Asano berakting seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang guru yang bermaksud menghancurkan bumi itu. Lalu terpeleset ke belakang di mana Kuro-sensei mau menolong ketika jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan tumpuan kaki kiri, Asano berputar cepat dan mengarahkan kaki kanannya menuju organ vital Koro-sensei. Kecepatan menendangnya sangat mengejutkan bahkan Koro-sensei tak bisa berkutik sehingga mengorbankan makanan manis kesayangannya yang berada di saku baju.

Setelah itu Asano di persilahkan duduk di bangku kosong setelah sebelumnya Karasuma pamit, serta Koro-sensei mengucapkan selamat datang di kelas E, dimana kebetulan sekali dekat dengan bangku Karma.

"Akting yang bagus Ketua Osis ups! maksudku Mantan Ketua Osis" Karma menyeringai sedangkan Gakushuu hanya melirik sinis.

Berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku mempunyai nama Akabane"

Karma menaikkan alis main-main seringai makin melebar, "Tersinggung eh? Kalau aku memanggilmu Gakushuu bagaimana? Soalnya jika Asano aku merasa memanggil ayahmu"

Menggemeretakkan gigi kesal, Asano menjawab. "Terserah"

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja sebenarnya Karma tahu betul jika hubungan ia dengan Asano tidak mencair walaupun tadi pagi sikap Asano kelewat manis sampai rasanya ngilu di hati dan jantungnya.

"Rencanamu apa selanjutnya?" Dingin. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Asano tunjukkan untuknya.

Dengan polosnya Karma bertanya balik, "Rencana? Rencana apa?"

Hening.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas E, karena semua penghuni sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Saling berhadapan di depan kelas.

Asano mendengus sebal, "Kau tahu maksudku Akabane"

Karma berjalan menuju pintu kelas melewati Asano lalu berhenti di belakangnya, "Well tidak ada rencana apapun. Kau hanya harus tetap di kelas ini Gakushuu"

Asano berjengit dan tubuhnya agak bergetar saat Karma menyebut nama kecilnya,

 **"Aku yang akan membebaskanmu, kau hanya perlu bertahan dan menunggu"**

Syuuhhh

Angin sepoi-sepoi mengayunkan rambut keduanya, menambah dramatis suasana. Membuat jantung Asano berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, sampai-sampai ia meletakkan tangannya di dada berharap bisa meredakannya.

Dengan pandangan kosong Asano bertanya pada diri sendiri, lirih "Perasaan apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

 **Pada waktu bersamaan di lain tempat**

"Aku masih heran, bagaimana mungkin Asano masuk kelas E?" Terasaka berpikir keras berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Yang lain pun mengangguk, masih penasaran akan perihal tersebut.

Maehara yang berada di sampingnya berkata, "Sudahlah Terasaka jangan kau pikirkan, otak mu tidak mampu untuk memikirkan hal itu" Di sambut anggukan setuju lainnya.

Terasaka mendelik kesal kearah Maehara dimana yang mendapat delikan menunjukkan cengiran dan tangan membentuk huruf v.

Maehara merangkul tubuh Isogai dan bertanya, "Menurutmu bagaimana Isogai?"

"Hah?" Isogai yang ternyata sedari tadi termenung, bingung akan pertanyaan temannya ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Maehara menghentikan langkahnya dimana Isogai pun ikut terhenti. Serentak teman-temannya menatap dengan berbagai pandangan.

Heran, bingung, curiga dan yang lebih mendominasi adalah penasaran. Ah Isogai merasa seperti tertangkap basah. Ya mereka akhirnya tahu Isogai menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Asano.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Hola! bertemu lagi dengan Leo, ehehe maklum ya kalau ceritanya pendek lagi. Serta maaf ya kalau agak lama Leo kemarin-kemarin lagi gak ada kuota/galau/. Saatnya balas review.

 **Lune Sonya:** Ahaha/keringetdingin/ ampuni Leo Lune/sujudsembah/ ceritanya gantung sebenernya karena ini udah jadi gaya tulis Leo nanti kalau gak gantung jadi gak enak(?)/emangnyamakananapa/ eh Lune perasaannya pernah di gantung?/senyumpolos/Lunebawapisau/KYAAA!AMPUNILEO!/ Aduh jadi tersipu nih sama pujian Lune, makasih ya atas pujian dan review nya :D tetep review ya semoga gak kapok sama Leo dengan tingkah kurang ajarnya ya? XD/nyadardiri/ #p.s:Leo masih mau idup kalau Leo mati nanti fanfic nya gimana Lune?

 **akai no yuki** : Ah jangan panggil Leo dengan embel-embel sama karena itu untuk orang terhormat dan sakral(?) sama-sama! yha Leo gak janji untuk hal itu tapi Leo akan mengusahakan agar ini lanjut kok asal Yuki mau review terus/modus/kodekeras/ Akh Leo terharu hiks makasih banget yaa mau nunggu dan memberi semangat /pelukYuki/ sekali lagi makasih udah mau review :D

 **cimplo** : jangan di adopsi karena Gukushuu udah milik Karma/smirk/ bapak nya pun gak berhak buat menodai anaknya/apaan/muncullipan/ Iya ini Gakushuu uke Leo lagi suka sama haremxGakushuu Kyaaaa! asli emang Gakushuu itu sangat krenyes sekali buat di uke kan gurih/plak/ Peluk balik Cimplo, iya bukan sampah kok karena review mu itu memberi semangat :D Ah gomen belum saat nya Gakushuu meratap (?) kemungkinan chapter depan jujur aja gini-gini Leo gak tega engh buat nyiksa dia hiks/pelukGakushuu/ makasih buat reviewnya yaaa :D

Terimakasih juga para silent reader dan yang sudah memfollow dan fave ini cerita jujur aja Leo seneng banget hehehe ^_^

Leomi, 18-03-2016


End file.
